


First

by elisosly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Clit Stimulation, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya is Horny, Saeko Tanaka has Big Boobs, Tanaka Saeko is a Sex Goddess, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisosly/pseuds/elisosly
Summary: Nishinoya's been avoiding the Tanaka household like the plague for the past three weeks because of what happened the last time he'd slept over.What had happened, you ask?Tanaka Saeko happened.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	First

“Bro, you comin' over tonight?” Tanaka asked expectantly as he and Nishinoya cleaned up the gym after practice. Noya had been expecting this very question, he’d known it was coming because he and Tanaka had a standing bro-over - “bro sleepover” - every Friday night after practice but for the past three Fridays Noya had made up excuse after excuse to get out of it. 

“I don’t know man, Mom wants me to -“

“Bro! I already asked her, she said it’s fine!” 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool. Then yea, I-I’m down!” Nishinoya said, though inside he was freaking the fuck out.

Look don’t get it twisted, Tanaka was his best bro ok? And he valued their relationship, they were practically _family_ at this point! The only problem was bros don’t think about other bros’ sisters the way Nishinoya thought about Tanaka’s sister Saeko.

One word. Big titties. Ok admittedly that was two words, but could you blame him? Two perfect boobs _deserved_ two words.

Huge, perky, _round_ titties that bounced when Saeko walked because she was cultured since attending college and no longer believed in wearing bras. And Noya thanked every god, every deity, that there was for that because those boobs deserved to be set free, those boobs deserved to bounce around up and down as Saeko jogged down the stairs, those nipples deserved to be _seen_ pebbling under whatever extra small shirt Saeko had adorned that day, and Noya was nothing if not an admirer of the female form, ok?

So you see? Staying over at Tanaka’s house meant the possibility of those titties - those perfectly round, soft looking, _heavy_ titties - in close proximity to Nishinoya practically begging him to ditch his bro and wrap his lips around a pert nipple and _suck_. Shit, this thought process was causing him to chub up. How embarrassing. 

This is exactly why Nishinoya had taken the road less travelled by ghosting his bro for the past 3 weeks, there was no fucking way he could spend a night at Tanaka’s house without fantasizing about his sisters goddamn ginormous tits. Motorboating them, kissing them, shit, fucking his dick between them. God, Saeko would probably hold them together and they’d squeeze his dick so fucking nice and when he got close he could come all over them and paint her pale chest in-

“You ready to go bro?”

Fuck. Nishinoya was going straight to hell. He nodded curtly and followed Tanaka out of the gym and onto the long winding road leading to his inevitable doom.

Nishinoya was quieter than usual as they made the walk back to Tanaka’s house. Usually they’d trade stories about their Goddess Kiyoko but weirdly enough Nishinoya hadn’t even thought about Kiyoko today, his mind too preoccupied with fantasizing about being suffocated between those two mountainous peaks and -

“So I’m gonna apologize in advance, my sister is home for the weekend but she shouldn’t bother us too, too much,” Tanaka reassured.

Nishinoya gave him a hopefully placating smile - though let’s be real, it was an awkward grimace at best, but thankfully his oblivious bro didn’t seem to notice

Tanaka was fooling himself if he thought Saeko would leave them alone all night, no, she loved messing with her little brother too much. And thus Nishinoya would be tortured with the fucking worst boner all night as she hung out with them in whatever sheer tshirt she’d dawn for the night. God what he wouldn’t give to be one of her tshirts, getting unfiltered access to those perfect boobs 24/7. He briefly sent a prayer to whatever god there was that he’d be reincarnated as some busty blonde’s favorite tshirt in the next life.

“You’re being weirdly quiet Noya dude. You good?” The grey haired teen questioned, side eyeing his abnormally silent friend 

“Nah, I’m good dude! Just a little tired after practice.”

“Oh yea, your receives were fuckin’ awesome today!”

Nishinoya nodded weakly in agreement. He fucking hated lying to his bro but he couldn’t just come out and say that he was dreading going to Tanaka’s house because his sister’s huge titties had been _consuming_ his thoughts since the last time he’d stayed over. He couldn’t just tell Tanaka that even the thought of Saeko’s boobs had him hard as rock. He couldn’t just come out and tell Tanaka what had happened the last time he’d stayed in the Tanaka household.

So much had happened during his last visit at Tanaka’s house. So, so, so much.

Noya remembered it like it was yesterday. It had been a normal bro-over with Tanaka and Noya gorging themselves on shitty snacks and playing video games late into the evening until they passed out in Tanaka’s room.

Noya had woken up in the middle of the night around like 4am or something and he’d made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, right? Normal shit.

But before he could reach the kitchen he was stopped on the second floor of the Tanaka household by Tanaka Saeko exiting the bathroom wrapped in the honest to god smallest towel Noya had ever seen. Ok on second thought the towel was definitely a normal sized towel, but Saeko’s _boobs_ made the towel look _minuscule_. 

“Hey Noya! You’re up late,” she’d greeted peppily. And Noya knew he was being a grade A perv but he couldn’t even respond because he was too busy following a drop of water disappear in between the valley of those glorious breasts. Fuck the t-shirt, Noya wanted to be reincarneted as _that drop of water_.

He felt himself drool, and unbeknownst to him, Saeko _smirked_. 

“My eyes are up here, Yuu,” she’d cooed.

And god, Nishinoya had felt his cock twitch immediately at the way his given name sounded between her lips. He could feel his heartbeat quickening and all the blood draining from his brain to his dick.

“Huh?” He asked, startled as his eyes met Saeko’s mischievous gaze.

“You respect women, right Yuu?” She asked. What the hell did that have to do with anything?

Nonetheless, Noya nodded dumbly. 

“Hmm, and say, if a woman needed help, you’d help, right?” She continued. Where was she going with this?

Another dumb nod from Noya. Shit, Saeko could ask if Tanaka were the king of the world and his stupid ass would nod in agreement.

“Can you help _me_ , Yuu?”

“W-with what?” Noya asked his stupid brain for once not just agreeing to whatever Saeko desired. God he was such an idiot.

“They’re so heavy, Yuu. And I’m so _weak_. Can you help me carry them to my room?” Saeko purred.

And before Noya could stupidly ask what the fuck she was talking about she dropped her towel, her boobs bouncing dramatically, no longer held up by the tension of the towel. Now they were just _there_. Staring at Noya. Begging him to touch, to grab, to hold the weight of them in his palms. And fuck, did Saeko just ask him to -

“C’mon, Yuu. Follow me,” she beckoned, leaving her towel in the middle of the hallway and dragging Noya behind her. Fuck, even her ass was phenomenal. It had two little dimples right above the apples of her asscheeks that were just begging to be kissed.

Noya had never felt so hard in his life, there was no way he’d survive whatever Saeko had in store for him.

Before he knew it, Saeko was slamming the door shut behind them and shoving him onto her bed. He had a brief moment of shock at how pink her room was especially considering her whole rocker chick vibe but that thought was quickly pushed away as his eyes took in the pure, naked, female form before him.

Needless to say, Nishinoya’s brain short circuited, he had been so busy ogling Saeko’s boobs that he had barely given himself the chance to take in the rest of her body, and oh man, what a body it was. Noya’s eyes travelled over that body, from Saeko’s confident smirk, her huge tits, her tight stomach - oh my fucking god, was that a bellybutton piecering?! - all the way down to her - !!!! Noya gaped.

Saeko’s hand was between her legs, two fingers circling her clit slowly, so fucking slowly.

“Do you know what this is, Noya?” She asked.

Noya nodded absentmindedly, his mind couldn’t really understand her words though, too busy screaming about the naked woman before him TOUCHING HER CLIT. HOLY FUCK.

“Answer me, Yuu.”

“Fuck, um. Yea, yea I know what that is,” Noya responded, of fucking course he knew what thtat was, he watched _porn_ goddamnit, what else was a growing boy to do?!

A bright red blush broke out across his face, as he tracked Saeko’s movements, his gaze never lingered, drinking in every single movement Saeko’s hand made.

“Bet you wish you could touch, huh?”

Noya nodded enthusiastically.

“Tell me, Yuu. How badly do you want to touch me?”

“So fuckin’ bad, Saeko,” he admitted instantaneously. There was no need to lie because there was _no fucking way_ Saeko _didn’t_ know how bad he wanted to touch. She knew. She just wanted to hear him say it. And he would do _anything_ she asked if his reward was getting to touch that pink pussy. Fuck.

“Bad enough to beg?”

Another enthusiastic nod from Noya.

“So do it then”

“What?”

“Beg to touch me. Beg me to let you touch my clit, beg me to put these tits in your face, beg me to teach you how to please a woman”

Noya wasn’t proud of himself, he _whined_ at Saeko’s words. His cock was straining against his sweatpants now, his precum leaving an obvious wet spot on the soft material.

“Please,” he whispered, his hands clutching the bedspread to keep him grounded, to keep him anchored, to keep him from launching across the room and taking everything he wanted from Saeko. Right now though, he needed something else; he needed to be _good_ for her.

“You can do better than that, Noya. You better or I’ll kick you out and do it myself,” she threatened.

Nishinoya took a deep, deep breath knowing he was about to willingly humiliate himself in front of the first woman he’d ever seen fully naked in real life. Shit.

“Saeko, you goddess among women, inventor of big boobs, Queen with the most banging body I’ve ever seen, sweet, sweet lady who has taken pity on me, won’t you please let me touch your clit, touch your boobs, fuck, I’ll do anything you _want_ Saeko just _please_. I need it.”

Saeko stared at him for a couple moments, her blonde brow expertly arched.

“Y’know, that wasn’t what I expected, but it’s cute,” and with that Saeko sauntered up to the edge of the bed and straddled her gloriously naked body above Noya.

Nishinoya took a moment to say a brief prayer. _Thank you, God, for this lucky perv moment. I promise to never simp again if you just grant me the strength to not cum immediately. I _ **cannot**_ embarrass myself right now, less I stop these bountiful blessings you have bestowed upon me. So like. Help a bro out. Please. Um. Thanks_.

And in what felt like an _instance_ , Saeko was grabbing Noya’s wrist, prying it from the sheets below and placing it right on her wet ass pussy.

“Don’t pass out on me just yet, Yuu,” she purred as she took control of his hand, curling it against her pussy, and slightly grinding her hips.

“Saeko - _fuck_ \- you’re so wet,” Noya moaned out in awe, his eyes glued on his hand and the slick wetting his fingertips. The way his hand easily glided against her lips was mesmerizing.

“That’s what happens - _ah_ , just like that - when a girl gets horny, Yuu. We get _wet_ ,” Saeko explained, little moans falling from her lips as her hips sped up against his hand. Noya had gotten the idea by this point so she removed her hand from his, wrapping one arm around his shoulder to steady herself and using the other to start playing with her nipples. 

“Just like that Yuu, you’re doing so good. Like me grinding in your lap like this, huh? You keep this up and I might just let you fuck me after this,” she teased. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.”

Noya did as he was told, opening his mouth obediently while his hand continued to rub Saeko’s clit at the speed she had set.

“Good boy,” she praised before guiding his lips to latch onto a pink nipple.

Noya’s eyes closed as he sucked on that perfect tit, his tongue lapping at her nipple, savoring her taste. Goddamn, this was a _religious_ experience, ok? Noya was _transcending_ at this moment. He honestly couldn’t see his life getting any better than this very moment here with his hand buried between Saeko’s legs and her supple breast in his mouth as she let these fucking gorgeous moans. 

“Faster, Yuu. _Faster_ ,” she grunted, her hips speeding up against Noya’s hand.

Noya moaned in agreement around the tit in his mouth and happily complied, circling his finger faster and faster against her clit until she stilled above him with a silent moan.

Noya watched her in complete awe, stroking her through her orgasm until she twitched in his arms. _He_ did that. He just made a girl _cum_. 

“Fuck, Noya. Good job. Gold star and all that,” Saeko praised, pulling Noya’s hand away and then curling her fingers in his hair and _wrenching_ his head back and off her breast. “I might just have to reward you,” she giggled.

“Wait, what?”

And before Noya could really process what was happening, Saeko was on her knees at the foot of her bed, hands splayed across Noya’s thighs.

“Ever gotten a blowjob before, Yuu baby?” She asked, smiling, looking like a goddamn predator ready to devour her prey.

“Um - uh - nope! C-can’t say that I have,” Noya stuttered awkwardly, his brown eyes damn near bulging out of their sockets..

“Good. I like to be first.”

And with that, Saeko pulled down Nishinoya’s pajama bottoms and boxers, revealing his swollen, aching length

.”I’m gonna suck your cock now.”

“Fuck Saeko, you can’t just say shit like tha-“ Noya’s voice broke off on a moan as the woman, and god what a woman she was, took his cock in all at once.

Noya squeezed his eyes shut tight. If he looked down at Saeko’s nose brushing against his pubes he was going to fucking _bust_. And that was _so_ not cool. Nevertheless, Noya opened one eye to take a peak, one peak couldn’t hurt right?

 **WRONG!** The sight of Saeko’s soft pink lips wrapped around his shaft, spit drooling from her mouth, and her effortless “come fuck me” eyes might as well have been Noya’s immediate demise. She was just beginning to move her head and she was doing this _thing_ with her tongue that was sending Noya to an early grave. 

Saeko giggled around the cock in her mouth and it was then that Noya realized he had been letting out these absolutely heinous moans as Saeko sucked his dick. He threw an arm over his no doubt red as a tomato face. He was absolutely _mortified_. There was no fucking way he was going to last.

He tried to warn her like the good boy he was: “Saeko, I’m --” 

And not one to turn down a challenge, Sakeo _smirked_ around his cock - how was that even POSSIBLE - and brought a hand up to fondle his balls and just like that Noya was DONE. He came with a yelp, hot and hard into her awaiting mouth, and she swallowed it all until Noya’s cock had softened and was twitching in oversensitivity inside her mouth.

She pulled off his dick with a lewd “pop” and smiled up at him from the floor. 

“You better get outta here before my brother comes looking for you,” Saeko drawled, rising from her kneeling position looking like a goddamn sex goddess or something, fuck.

“Shit, you’re right. Um… thanks?” Noya said, tucking himself back into his pajama bottoms and awkwardly heading towards the door. 

Before he could yeet himself into the hallway to properly reflect on the definitely bad, no good and yet _very good_ events that had just transpired between himself and his best friend’s sister - _I’M GOING TO HELL_ \- Saeko grabbed his wrist, stopping him. She approached him, plastering her naked body against his back and wrapping a possessive arm around his chest.

“I had fun, Yuu. I might even let you fuck me next time, would you like that?” She asked, right against the shell of his ear.

Nishinoya felt his cock twitch in interest, Saeko would _no doubt_ be the death of him. Still, he nodded. He would fucking _kill_ to be buried inside Saeko’s tight pussy, so if there was a “next time” he would JUMP at the chance. How high, amirite?

“Mmm, good. Can’t wait,” Saeko drawled, before removing herself from his back and returning to her bed. 

And with that Noya had returned to Tanaka’s room feeling simultaneously satisfied and guilty. He looked at his best friend’s sleeping form and decided he’d gotten what he wanted but could never, never, never, NEVER hook up with Saeko again. It was simply _against bro code_. He decided then and there to take this one to the grave and avoid the Tanaka residence like the PLAGUE.

\----

And yet, here he was going against his previous convictions and walking side by side with Tanaka. To his doom.

“Noya, dude, are you finally gonna tell me why you’ve been avoiding coming over?” Tanaka asked as they approached his front door. He could feel the anxiety coming off his bro in _waves_ and he wanted to squash this so they could chill and have a great time.

Noya stared at his bro for a good minute or two trying to think of any excuse he could use since it was clear Tanaka _knew_ all his other excuses had been garbage. He decided to go with something his bro would understand, relate to even: “I don’t know man, don’t you think we’re a little old for sleepovers?”

“Ok first of all, it’s a bro-over. Totally cool and manly to have a bro over to do bro things with. Second of all you can _never_ be too old for a bro-over, Noya my dude! What do you think my bachelor party will be huh? A goddamn bro-over with me and the bros before I go marry my Goddess Kiyoko!” Tanaka explained as the two made their way inside, immediately taking seats on the Tanaka’s huge living room sofa.

Noya chuckled to himself. He really had missed his weekly hangs with Tanaka and their conversation was helping him begin to let his guard down. Maybe he had been anxious for no reason at all.

 **WRONG**.

“What’s this I hear about a bachelor party? You getting married already, Ryu?” Saeko laughed, appearing from truly thin air as she put her brother in a choke hold and began ruffling his nonexistent hair.

Tanaka groaned in disgust, wrestling from out of his sister’s hold to glare at her. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Y’know, when you went off to college I thought I’d only ever see you during holidays and yet, here you are. Don’t you have something better to do than to ruin my bro-over again?”

“Again?!” Noya and Saeko repeated simultaneously. They briefly shared a glance before Noya blushed and looked away.

“Yes again. You think I don’t know what happened last time I had Noya over?” Tanaka continued, angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

Noya gulped, Tanaka brought him back here to what, yell at him? Fight him? _Kill_ him for hooking up with his sister? Shit. This was not good!

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ryu. Care to explain?” Saeko replied, walking around the entire couch to take a seat on the arm of the sofa closest to Noya because of _course_ she’d sit close to him. Noya tried his best to ignore her but her boobs were eye level and he couldn’t just _not_ look at them, ok? He was only human. 

“Don’t play dumb, Saeko. Noya’s been avoiding our bro-overs for the last three weeks because he saw you - he saw you - _JESUS_ \- because he saw you naked!” Tanaka exclaimed, his face a bright red color. He was ashamed, ok? His older sister had pushed his best bro away in the absolute worst possible way.

Noya’s eyes widened at Tanaka’s confession. He couldn’t tell if his bro was being willfully ignorant or if he truly thought the only thing that had happened was Noya seeing Saeko naked. Trust, he had done much more than _look_ at that naked body. He’d also -

“Ryu, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry? I accidentally dropped my towel on the way back to my room and Noya barely even caught a glance, right Yuu?” she prompted, looking to Noya expectantly. She said the words innocently enough, but there was _nothing_ innocent about the way Saeko licked her lips as she waited for Noya’s response. There was _nothing_ innocent about the way she crossed her arms under her boobs, practically propping them up for Noya to ogle. _There was nothing innocent_ about the way she _winked_ at him. Fuck, Noya was instantly hard. 

Both Tanaka siblings were staring at him now, waiting patiently for his response. 

“Right! Right! I didn’t see anything bro, I swear!” Noya said, covertly grabbing a throw pillow to place atop his erection. He was wearing gym shorts for christ’s sake, there was _no way_ his pitched tent would go unnoticed.

“Then why have you been ghosting me, bro? Do you not want to be bros anymore or something?” Tanaka asked, his voice wavering slightly, obviously hurt.

Noya looked into his bro’s eyes and instantly felt like the biggest piece of shit. His vow of honor had caused him to hurt his best bro and that was _never_ his intention. He had to fix this. Quickly. 

“Of course not bro! I just thought you’d be mad at me or something, if you knew. And so I figured I just would stop sleeping over and things would eventually go back to normal!” Noya explained. In the back of his mind he recognized that this too was a shit explanation but he prayed to whatever gods there were that Tanaka would take the bait and not call him out for another fucking lie.

“Saeko’s a slut, dude! I’m definitely not mad!”

“Hey what the fuck?! I am _not_ a slut!”

Tanaka rolled his eyes at his older sibling. She must not know the definition of slut because walking around a full house naked was not something non-slutty girls did. A fact.

“Yea whatever you say. Could you leave now? Everything’s cleared up and I really don’t need you making _my friend_ uncomfortable,” Tanaka said, glaring at his older sister.

Saeko rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “I could never make Yuu uncomfortable,” she mumbled before ruffling the shorter boy’s hair and making her exit.

“Sorry about that bro, wanna play SMASH?”

\-----

Smash. Smash. Smash. Smash. Smash. Noya’s mind had been a mantra of that one word ever since Tanaka had suggested they play. Smash. He wanted to smash something alright, and it had _nothing_ to do with the video game. 

Smash.

 _Saeko’s hand circling her clit, rubbing it just so, her pussy soaking wet_.

Noya angrily button smashed at his controller, his character falling hopelessly off of the edge of the platform, confirming Tanaka’s tenth win in a row for the night. Noya growled angrily, of course he wasn’t able to win, his mind was too busy thinking about how Saeko was in the same goddamn house as Noya and he could be balls deep in that pussy right now but _no_ he had to be a fucking good bro. This was pure an unadulterated torture.

.

“Dude can you pass the chips?” Tanaka asked during their thirtieth round of Smash.

Smash.

 _Saeko’s titties bouncing up and down, Noya’s mouth wrapping around a pert nipple_.

“Sure bro,” Noya responded on autopilot, shaking his head to clear his mind of his dirty, dirty thoughts.

.

“I got you a sleeping bag bro!” Tanaka exclaimed while they were getting ready for bed, throwing the item at Noya, hitting him in the face.”Shouldn’t take you long to pass out after I kicked your ass at Smash.”

Smash.

 _Saeko easing down on his cock, her walls tight and dripping wet as she moaned, his hands grabbing fistfuls of that perfect ass_.

“Thanks bro,” Noya responded like a goddamn robot as he set up the sleeping bag on the ground, begging his mind to think of literally _anything else_.

Fitfully, Noya allowed sleep to overcome him, his dreams full of Saeko and her beautiful, unattainable body.

.

“Psst, Noya,” came a whisper from the hall.

Noya jolted awake, sitting up abruptly in his sleeping bag and rubbing his eyes for clarity. What the fuck?

“Noya, c’mere,” came that same whisper.

Noya’s anxiety _skyrocketed_ in that moment, because the whisper was obviously Saeko, her siren call was obnoxious and loud but god he followed it anyway.

Nishinoya peaked up at Tanaka who was none the wiser, still fast asleep and snoring loudly as fuck. This was his chance, Nishinoya was going to lose his fucking virginity tonight ladies and gentleman.

He hurriedly rose from his spot on the floor and tiptoed to the door. His hand froze on the doorknob. Was he really about to defy bro code for pussy? Were his three weeks ghosting Tanaka all for naught? Was he really prepared to sell his soul for his best friend’s sister’s body?

The answer was a resounding HELL FUCKING YES.

Noya crept outside, shutting the door softly behind him and making heated eye contact with a mischievous looking Saeko. 

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could even utter a sentence Saeko had grabbed a handful of his shirt and forcefully pulled his body into hers, planting a sloppy wet kiss on his lips and wasting absolutely no time before shoving her tongue inside.

Noya moaned in surprise, this was their first kiss, how… fitting. He allowed the older woman to ravish his mouth before leading him quietly down the hall and into her bedroom. If Noya wasn’t hard before he sure as _fuck_ was hard now. And leaking. Probably.

“Saeko what the actual fuck,” he whispered after she closed the door behind him and began removing her top.

“What do you mean, Yuu baby? I told you what I wanted last time, didn’t I? Do I need to spell it out for you?” she asked cheekily, stepping out of her skimpy pajama shorts and sauntering up to Nishinoya, caging him in against the door, her soft boobies pillowing against his chest. She studied him, they were about the same height so he watched as her eyes darted from his lips all the way down his body before settling pointedly on his hard, aching cock. She grabbed a hold of it, her grip firm.

Noya yelped, ok, he wasn’t proud of this.

“Is this for me Yuu baby?” Saeko asked innocently, though she _knew_. And Noya knew she knew so why the fuck did she need to -

He _moaned_ as her hand began to _move_ against his pajama-covered shaft. It was the friction he so desperately needed but it was too fucking _slow_.

“Answer me, Yuu. If you want to fuck this pussy you need to be a good boy for me, ok? Now tell me. Is this cock - all - for - me?” she emphasized each of her words with a rough stroke of Nishinoya’s clothed cock, and he was so, so, so powerless to her. Of course he was, had you fucking _seen_ her?! Girls like Saeko did _not_ go for boys like Nishinoya… Anyway.

“Yes, it’s for you. Only for you, Saeko. _Fuck_ ,” Noya keened as he thrust into that tightening grip. She was driving him fucking _crazy_.

Saeko smirked at him, “take your pants off,” she ordered, backing away from him and perching on the edge of her bed to _watch_.

Noya blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious. Though she’d already seen him naked right? Like, there was nothing to be worried about because she’d already seen his dick, right? Noya shook his head, of course he was still worried. Because whether or not Saeko had already seen his cock or not didn’t necessarily matter because he was no longer in a state of _shock_. Now he kind of knew what to expect and he was so goddamn scared that his average length - it was six inches, ok?! He was a growing boy and it was pretty goddamn proportional to his height - would not satisfy her. Saeko had probably taken much bigger dicks, right? Like she was a sex _Goddess_ there was absolutely no way -

“I’m waiting, Yuu,” she reminded him, splaying her legs wide open.

Noya knew what that meant. That meant he was supposed to _get fucking moving_ but how could he when he could see how the fabric of Saeko’s panties were darker in the middle, fuck, was she _drenched_? That’s what that meant, right? That she was soaking wet because she -

“I won’t ask again, Yuu baby. Be good or get the fuck out,” she warned.

Noya nodded his head in acknowledgement and said _fuck it_. He shoved his pajama bottoms off and kicked them to the side and stood there in just his boxers, waiting for Saeko’s next command.

“Good boy,” she cooed, casually stroking herself over her panties. 

Fuck, that was so hot, why was that so hot?

“Now the boxers.”

And Noya complied, immediately, shucking his boxers down his legs and chucking those to the side as well. There he stood in just a sleep shirt, his cock and balls naked to the world and Saeko’s eyes were fucking _eating him up_. She licked her lips, her hand slipping inside her panties to continue rubbing herself off.

“Now what?” Noya asked eagerly.

“Take off your shirt too, Yuu. And then I want you to stroke yourself for me. Show me how you like it, baby boy,” she replied. Goddamn her voice was sex personified.

Noya shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told, removing his shirt and getting to work pumping his cock. He started off slow, his eyes fixated on Saeko’s hand as it moved between her pale thighs. The key word here was _started_ because once Saeko began moaning, Noya’s pace quickened. He began stroking his cock like his life _depended_ on it, ok? He was putting on a show for this beautiful Goddess before him and if she wanted to watch him stroke his cock, then he was gonna stroke his cock, ok?! 

“Shit Saeko,” he groaned, as his hand circled the head, gathering the precum there and smoothing it down the rest of his shaft. Noya knew for a _fact_ he wouldn’t be able to take much more of this. So he did what he knew would work in this situation: he begged.

“Saeko, _please_ ,” he begged, his hand moving faster and faster as he watched Saeko tweak her nipples.

“Please what, Yuu. What do you want?”

“Wanna fuck you.”

“Yeah? How do good boys ask for what they want?” she goaded as she began removing her panties.

“ _Please_ , Saeko, _please let me fuck you_ ,” Noya begged his eyes screwed shut now as he focused on one thing and one thing only: holding off his orgasm until Saeko gave him permission to fuck into her tight pussy.

“Such a good boy, Yuu,” she praised. “Stop stroking your cock and c’mere,” she said, scooting herself up the bed until she was sitting up against the headboard.

Noya didn’t _hesitate_ , he practically _jumped_ as he stopped stroking himself and flung himself onto the bed. He didn’t touch though, not yet. Not until Saeko said he could. Fuck, when did he become this fucking trained?

“Sit next to me, Yuu baby,” Saeko said, patting the spot next to herself.

Noya did so obediently, but he was confused, he wasn’t really sure where this was going and he thought he was about to get his dick _wet_! Was Saeko just teasing this entire time?

“That’s it, that’s a good boy. You’ve been so good for me, Yuu. And I’ve missed you, have you missed me?” she asked as she knelt beside him and started kissing along his neck.

“Fuck, yeah. I missed you too, Saeko,” Noya admitted.

“Did you think about me, Yuu? ‘Cause I thought about you. Couldn’t stop thinking about letting you sink this hot cock so deep inside,” she continued, reaching out a hand to grab the cock in question.

“Fuuuuck,” Noya groaned as she began jacking him off. 

“Answer me.”

“Fuck, yeah. Yes. God yes I thought about you, Saeko. Thought about your titties, and your pussy and how fucking good your lips felt around my cock,” Noya rambled.

Saeko giggled, she threw a leg over his, straddling him and pressed the head of his cock right up against her entrance. And Nishinoya fucking _groaned_ throwing his head back against the headboard and resisting the urge to just thrust up into her.

“Good, that’s good. I’m gonna ride you now, Yuu baby. But you can’t come until I say so, ok?” she said as she continued to tease his cockhead against her entrance.

Nishinoya was lost already though, he felt like a goddamn _mess_. He nodded his head, giving his ok to whatever Saeko said, he honestly wasn’t sure, too transfixed by how wet her pussy was and how it was sliding against his cock so easily. God it felt so good, _she_ felt so good.

Saeko grabbed his cheeks, smushing them together and forcing Nishinoya to look into her eyes. “Say yes ma’am,” she ordered looking like a goddamn - shit had he already said this? Well fuck you guys - _**SEX GODDESS**_.

“Yes ma’am,” Nishinoya said, his words sounding slurred from not only the pleasure but also from the way Saeko was squishing his cheeks together. 

“Good boy,” she praised before proceeding to _sit_ on Noya’s cock. To be clear, Saeko did not ease her way down, she _sat_ on his cock, it was quick. One second Nishinoya’s cock was chilling against her entrance and the next he was _inside_ , his balls against her ass and his mind short circuiting by the hot, wet heat wrapped around his cock. Fuck, fuck _fuck_.

Nishinoya yelped, but Saeko wasted no fucking time. When she said ride, she meant fucking _ride_ , and ride she did. She _immediately_ began riding Noya’s cock, moving herself up and down his shaft, grinding her hips in a circular motion.

“Saeko - _ah_ \- feels so good, fuck, so _tight_ ” Noya moaned, not knowing wherer the fuck to place his hands. Eventually they settled on Saeko’s hips, as he bent his legs and began to hesitantly thrust up into her, he was mesmirized by how their movements were causing her titites to bounce up and down and he couldn’t keep his eyes off them, they looked so fucking good like this.

“Fuck, harder Yuu, fuck me _harder_ ” Saeko moaned, she was bouncing up and down on his cock now, using the head board for levarage and when Noya _finally_ began to move his hips in time with hers she fucking _lost_ it, throwing her head back and moaning out loud.

“I’m close, Yuu,” she warned, and Noya thanked every god that there ever was because he had been holding off his fucking orgasm since she sat in his lap. He deserved a goddamn _award_ at this point. “Play with my clit,” she urged, pulling one of Noya’s hands off her hip and pushing it where she needed it most.

And Noya was too fucking close to cumming at this point, ok, he had taken to squeezing his eyes shut and not watching Saeko’s titties bounce with her movement and he was clenching so goddamn hard to stave off his orgasm, he would give literally anything to cum right now and if bringing Saeko off was what would give her the impetus to give _him_ the permission to cum, then goddamnit he would do so _gladly_.

And so he played with her clit, two fingers rubbing at the hard little nub, slipping and sliding against it and moving in all the ways he _knew_ Saeko liked since last time. And just like last time Saeko’s movements sped the fuck up, and her cries became impossibly louder until she stilled above him, her mouth opening on a silent cry as her pussy clenched down _hard_ on the length inside her.

“Fuck, Saeko, _please_ ” Noya begged. He couldn’t hold off any longer, her pussy was milking his cock _just right_ and he was gonna cum if she didn’t -

“Do it, Yuu. Cum for me,” Saeko said, curling against Nishinoya and playing with his hair as the younger boy came deep inside her with a cry.

They both sat there for a moment, breathing hard and coming down from their highs together.

“You did good, baby boy. I’ve never cum on someone’s dick before,” Saeko admitted, kissing Nishinoya slowly, committing the feel of his lips against hers to memory because there was no doubt in her mind that although the sex with her baby brother’s best friend was _fire_ it could never happen again. 

“What a goddamn compliment, thanks Saeko!” Noya exclaimed as she began raising up off of his lap, letting his dick fall from inside of her.

“You made a mess of me, Noya. You should be proud,” she remarked as they watched Noya’s spend slowly drip out of her messed up hole, coating her thighs and the sheets below.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Noya groaned as Saeko settled beside him. “You’re not gonna like… get pregnant though, right? I’m not ready to be a father yet, Saeko.”

Saeko rolled her eyes and cuffed Noya in the back of the head. “No I’m not going to get pregnant, idiot. I’m on the pill and I’ll get some plan B tomorrow just in case. You’re not the first asshole I let cum inside,” she scoffed.

Nishinoya’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. There were so many things in that statement he didn’t understand, what in the _fuck_ was a plan B. He sighed, he figured if Saeko said she had it covered, she had it covered.

“So…. You said it was good, but like, how good? Like beginner’s luck good or like Sex God level good?”

“Sex God level,” Saeko replied with a smirk. She let her fingers trail through Noya’s sweaty hair a couple times before heaving a sigh. “You should get out of here.”

“Five more minutes?” Nishinoya asked, laying his head on Saeko’s soft, soft bosom. Goddamn these tits were versatile; they made him so hard but also made a fantastic pillow.

Saeko laughed, carding her fingers through his hair for a couple of moments before kicking the younger boy out of her bed. “Seriously, you gotta go before Tanaka gets suspicious,” Saeko reminded him.

And of course she was smart, so smart, and logical too, but Noya didn’t want to leave. He had a feeling if he left this would be the end and he didn’t like the feeling in his chest that never having _this_ between them again gave him. He decided to take a shot in the dark: 

“See ya later?” he asked, his tone hopeful, conveying all of his unanswered questions in one chill ass question. (He was learning, ok. He’d no doubt have _game_ after this).

Saeko smiled softly at him. “You’re gonna make some girl - or guy - very happy one day, Yuu,” she promised. 

And that was his answer he guessed. It wasn’t straightforward, and it fucking _sucked_. He was ready to throw away his friendship with Tanaka for Saeko, and she refused to even consider a relationship with him?! This was bullshit. Noya could not _believe_ he had lost his virginity and was now experiencing his first heartbreak. Just. His. Luck!

With a deep sigh, he took the blonde’s advice, put his clothes back on - _ew, I’m still sticky, this fucking **blows**_ \- and made his way back into Tanaka’s room.

He clamored back into his sleeping bag and was had closed his eyes to fall back into a deep, deep sleep when -

“Noya, bro, is that you?” Tanaka whispered from his bed.

“Yea bro, just needed some -”

“You didn’t _just_ see my sister naked last time… did you?” Tanaka asked, completely bo guarding over his bro’s false explanation.

Noya sighed. Things between him and Saeko were finished, so there was no reason to lie, he guessed. This was still so fucking humiliating:

“No dude, that wasn’t even the _half_ of it,” he responded guiltily.

Tanaka sighed in deep, deep disappointment of his best friend. Screwing his sister, really? Though he figured he couldn’t really blame Nishinoya when his sister was such a fucking slut and Tanaka couldn’t really say he’d do anything different if Noya had a hot sister. He wasn’t calling _his_ sister hot, he’s just saying if _Noya_ had a hot sister, ANYWAY.

“We’re sleeping over your house from now on,” Tanaka said with finality. 

And Noya would _not_ be the one to fight him on this. This was the best option after all.

“Bet,” he responded, before falling the fuck asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so i tweeted once that Saeko _definitely_ gave Nishinoya his first blow job at a sleepover with Tanaka and then um... well, this happened.
> 
> Adapted from another [twitter](https://twitter.com/elisosly) thread, follow me there! I will NOT disappoint you (lol jk, i most definitely will as I am CHAOTIC)
> 
> Also there are definitely mistakes maybe ignore them???


End file.
